Merry Christmas
by speechless97
Summary: Cal sees something while Christmas shopping with Emily, and he can't help but be a little jealous. Secret Santa fic for Benson NYPD.


**[Secret Santa gift for BensonNYPD :D**

**Hope you enjoy **

**Happy Holidays everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lie to Me, or it's characters]**

"Dad... Dad...?", Emily says, ripping her eyes from the store window she was currently ogling at.

She looks around, finally spotting Cal, who'd drifted off to stand next to the stoplight. He's squinting at the diner across the street with such intensity, Emily automatically guesses what this is about.

"Dad, we're supposed to be Christmas shopping. As in, actually _shopping_, not staring at Gillian from across the street.", she says, attempting to get her dad's attention.

Cal finally seems to look over at her, digging into his jeans pocket and producing a crumpled $50 bill.

"Go get started for me, won't you love? Get somethin' nice for your mum."

Emily just rolls her eyes, but takes the fifty nonetheless. She knows that Cal has no filter when it comes to Gillian. The only person he cares about more is probably Emily herself.

"Alright, but I swear if you're not inside in half an hour, I'm calling Garrett to pick me up!", she says mischievously, walking away. Her dad's expression brings a smile to her face: Garrett is the new boyfriend.

"I'll be in in a minute Em!", he calls out, before crossing the street at a brisk typical Cal Lightman pace.

He approaches the diner and glances in the window, which only confirms his suspicion of who is there, and with who. He enters quietly, and finds their table among the crowd.

Cal sees only her back, but he sees Alec perfectly. He can just make out the happiness in his smile, the hint of arousal in his eyes.

Suddenly, he realizes he's standing much closer than he thought. He sees Alec's eyes flick to him, and flash disappointment. But then, before Alec can say anything, or motion for Cal to join them, Cal does something very unlike himself. He motions for them to carry on, and slips into a nearby booth just as Gillian turns around.

A waitress approaches his table then, wearing an elf hat.

"Happy Holidays sir, what would you like to order today?", she says, her voice cheerful. But Cal can see the hint of sadness in her eyes, the way she bites her lip as though she is about to burst into tears at any moment.

"Uh, I'll just have a coffee love, a'right?"

She nods, her hat bobbing happily on her head before turning around, finally clearing Cal's view of Gillian's table.

He tries not to think about why she would be here, with him. She'd told him she had work stuff. And yes, he'd seen a hint of deception in her eyes, but he'd chosen to ignore it. Just like he does with Emily sometimes. He had to trust her, to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Cal tries to take his mind off that as he watches their faces, their body language.

He sees as Gill reaches over and puts a hand on his arm, he sees Alec smile in response. A genuine smile, one where his eyes crinkle at the corners.

_He'd had his chance_, Cal thinks.Alec had had his chance to be happy, with Gill. But he was an idiot and screwed everything up. Cal feels a pang of sympathy toward the man, but just for a moment.

He hears Gill's laugh, a sound he's sure he would recognize anywhere. Her head's back in laughter and her companion is in the middle of animatedly telling a story, waving his hands around pointedly. And they look so happy.

Cal Lightman is not a jealous man. Not usually.

But right then it takes all if his self control not to get up, pull a chair up between them, and no doubt ruin whatever the hell was happening.

"Here you go sir, one coffee. Anything else?", the cheerful waitress interrupts his thoughts, placing the coffee cup on the table with a soft clunk.

Emily, her name tag reads.

"Ya know, my daughter's name is Emily.", he says, forcing his eyes away from Gillian.

She looks at him with obviously fake surprise, and just a hint of annoyance.

"Oh, really? How old is she?", she responds, much too enthusiastically for the conversation.

"Eighteen. Love 'er to death."

"Oh, my dad died when I was fourteen.", she says, her face saddening just a little. She looks down then, fidgeting with the name tag on her shirt.

The sleeve of her shirt moves a little and reveals the scars making a pattern on her wrists, only confirming Cal's suspicions.

"I'm so sorry, luv.", he says. "But you know what I think your dad would've wanted?"

She looks up at him, just a glint of hope in her eyes. Like Cal could magically give her the all the answers. Damn, he wished he had all the answers. He wished everything was just that damn easy. But no, the world was complicated. People were complicated. And if there was one thing Cal Lightman didn't understand, it was people.

But he did understand how to be a father. "He would've wanted you to be happy."

Emily looks at him, tears lining her eyes. He catches the surprise on her face - she'd been putting up a good act. But then the surprise turns into sadness, which just turns into acceptance. Then she nods, shooting Cal a little smile.

"Have a Merry Christmas.", she says.

"You too love, you too."

Cal barely finishes his coffee before Gillian's up and kissing Alec on the cheek, saying goodbye.

He contemplates going over there, but he sees her turn and start toward toward him, a small smile on her face.

She slips into the booth opposite of him and props her head up on her elbows, facing him across the table.

"So, you're _spying_ on me now?", she says, her voice joking.

Cal sits back in the booth, putting one head to his face. "How do you know this isn't just a coincidence, huh?"

One of her hands make it over to his side of the table and pick up his coffee cup. She takes a sip before placing it down in the middle of the table. But she still doesn't respond, waiting for his real question. The one that was really on his mind.

A few minutes passes before he asks. "So, this was the work thing you had?"

It's a simple question. Slightly mocking, no jealousy detected, just a question. But Gillian knows what it means. She knows this is as close as he'll come to actually asking her what he wants to know.

"Cal, he said he wanted to talk. We're friends."

Cal readjusts his position so that he's leaning his elbows on the table, mimicking her position. He looks as if he is about to say something, but is cut off by his phone vibrating.

Gill raises her eyebrows, just a little.

"Emily.", he says, getting up, dropping a $10 on the table.

She gets up too, and puts a hand on his shoulder as he turns to walk away.

"Cal, we're okay?", she asks, a tiny hint of sadness in her voice.

And Cal nods. Because he'd seen truth in her words. He had to learn to trust her, if this was ever going to work out.

"Yeah, love."

She hooks his arm through his, shooting him a bright smile, and starts towards the door.

"Oy, Gill! One more thing.", he says.

She turns towards him, questioning.

And then, he smiles a mischievous smile, pointing upwards guiltily. "Mistletoe."

She looks at him then, rolling her eyes, but kisses him anyways.

A long, sweet kiss that seals the deal. A kiss made for the holidays.

"Merry Christmas love.", he says when she pulls away.

"Merry Christmas Cal.", she responds with a smile.

**[That turned out different than I planned. I was going for angst, but then this fluffy thing happened and I kind of like it so I kept it.**

**And I had to throw that part about the waitress in, it wouldn't get out of my head.**

**I hope you liked it, and leave me a review ;)]**


End file.
